<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teasing the Wolf by Fagee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505888">Teasing the Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fagee/pseuds/Fagee'>Fagee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Flashing, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fagee/pseuds/Fagee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank has picked up the a fun habit of teasing everyone's favorite botanist. But during one trial he's caught off guard when she decides to tease back." Claudette/Frank nsfw prompt that anon asked me to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudette Morel/Frank Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teasing the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y'all I lied when i said that the oni fic was gonna be my first try at smut. Not only have i been doing nsfw prompts on my tumblr page but I also wrote this. I'm not responsible if it sucks lol im still new</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Claudette’s been planning this carefully for a few days now, trying to muster up the courage to do what she’s thinking. For a couple of weeks now the legion, Frank as he told her to call him, has been teasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been getting more and more daring as time went on. At first it was just flirty comments here and there or a cheesy innuendo. Claudette could almost imagine them as just his personality, comments that are directed at everyone not just her. Now it’s turned into full on groping and salacious words that make Claudette’s face heat up just thinking about them. She asked some of the other girls if they’ve ever had these problems with the legion leader, and they seemed appalled at what was happening to her. Claudette concluded that this must be a game of sorts that he wanted to play with her, and if he wanted to play games? She won’t leave him to play one sided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally confirmed what she wanted to do. All that was left was to wait to get into a trial with the man. She could only hope that none of the other survivors will see what she’s going to do. She finally got her wish granted when she landed in the Dead Dawg Saloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bumped into Frank by accident, both of them stunned at the forceful impact of another body. When he finally got out of his stupor and looked at her she could imagine his lips, grinning just as much as the one painted on his face. He grabbed at her almost immediately, hands circling her waist and pulling her closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claudette! Just the hot piece of ass I wanted to see! It’s been awhile since we got to play together,” He leaned his face over her, trying to get in her personal space as much as possible. “I know you’ve missed our little encounters too. Did you dress like this for me? Cause I’m liking the new fit. Veeeery Hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little does he know she did dress like this for him. The short blue jean shorts and the flowy black crop top did very little to hide her figure, and she knew that well. She’s endured a few embarrassing false alarm trials with different killers just for this moment. He threw his head back and laughed. This was usually the way that their encounters started. He’d find her, chat her up a bit with some unnecessary touching on the side, then he’d go back to killing the others. He usually wouldn’t kill Claudette unless he had to, but that never stopped him from grabbing at her anyway. This would always happen without any words or action on her part, but this time, two can play his game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I actually did miss this little game we’ve been playing, and I have something special planned if you manage to catch me alone this time.” She tried her best to sound somewhat seductive, all while putting her hands on his chest. Frank choked on his laugh in surprise, he was definitely not expecting that. Before he could recover from his coughing fit, Claudette broke from his hold and started to run out of his sight, dust licking at her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t chase after her after that and Claudette was glad for it. She knew she would’ve chickened out if he chased after her. This moment of air gave her the much needed chance to steal her nerves. After about 3 generators and two very unfortunate kills on Nea and Adam, Claudette heard the heartbeat again. She’s been positioning herself in somewhat secluded areas on the map, and luckily there were many hidden generators at the saloon. She’s now found herself upstairs behind a random building on a solo gen. She quickly checked her escape options, and found a short opening within the wood right next to her. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank quickly climbed the rickety wooden stairs, and paused when he saw Claudette. Once again she could imagine a grin spreading across his face. Usually he would say something inappropriate before chasing her off of the gen, but this time Claudette would be the one to do something inappropriate. She giggled to herself, then speaking before he could say something that will throw her off, she put her plan to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you managed to find me alone? Good. Here’s your reward.” She sang. Looking away with flushed cheeks, she gripped the bottom of her top and pulled it over her chest. She specifically didn’t wear a bra for this moment, giving Frank a perfect view of her perky breasts. With her eyes still not on him she could only listen for his reaction. It was silent before she heard a step and then a loud clamoring. She quickly turned her head in worry to see that Frank had almost fallen back down the stairs in his shock. With another giggle, she pulled her shirt down and stood, all while making eye contact with the killer. After a couple more seconds Frank stood up straight, excitement brimming from every fiber of his being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re gonna get it you tease!” Like a gunshot signalling the start of a race, the chase was on. She quickly hopped down the opening and sprinted away, adrenaline making her movements swift and calculated. Frank followed instantly after her, footfalls not missing a beat behind her. The world was a rush of wind and buildings flashing by her. She couldn’t think for a moment, the only thing crowding her mind was home much deep shit she just put herself in. Chancing a glance behind her, she saw that he was only about a foot away from her. He forwent the knife yet the sight of him so close, chasing her like a wolf perusing a rabbit, made her feel terrified in such a glorious way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran into the large dusty saloon, skillfully dodging tables and bodies, on her way to the window on the other side. Her body was halfway through the vault, salvation clear on the other side, before she felt lean arms roughly grab her middle, pulling her back to her pursuer. Caught in the jaws of the predator, she struggled as the man threw her over his shoulder in a familiar fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Caught you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You’re gonna get exactly what you were begging for!” He taunted, giving a sharp smack to her swaying bottom, as he carried her upstairs. He walked into the small bedroom and tossed her unceremoniously on the stuffy bed. She had no time to recover before he draped himself over her, putting his weight on her so she couldn’t escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you should be worrying about that last survivor you missed? Wouldn’t want the entity mad at you would you?” She tried to reason with him. His only response was to lean up slightly, taking one arm to rip his mask off his face. His green eyes were slightly crazed as he trailed his eyes over her form, hands following suit. He toyed with the end of her shirt, thumbing the underside of her breasts. Inching his thumbs higher, he soon decided that it’d be better on the floor and promptly ripped it off of her. She gasped, instinctively her hands went to cover herself. Frank quickly moved to restrain her wrists with a hand, while he lowered his head closer to her left nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned as he finally spoke, “No need to hide, you already showed me anyway. Plus I wouldn’t give a rat’s ass if the entity killed me after this, so long as I get to fuck you right here, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that he attacked her chest with his mouth. He was all teeth and no mercy. Claudette could only let out a sharp moan in slight pain and surprise. His abuse continued for minutes, sucking, licking and biting her left tit as he pinched and pulled the other. She felt dazed and overwhelmed. New sensations flooded her brain and went straight to her increasingly dampening core. He finally pulled away with a soft pop. Claudette sighed in relief only to have her breath taken away again when he repeated his ministrations on the other nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His other hand loosened its hold on her wrists and traveled tantalizingly slow towards her jeans. It finally reached its mark, and he started to roughly pull her shorts from her body. The shorts stubbornly clung to her thighs, and Frank pulled off of her breast with a growl. He sat up fully before ripping the offending clothing right off of her, leaving her only in her thin damp pink panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her body a perverted once over. She knows she must look like a slutty mess with her nipples hardened and wet, and her pussy drooling and begging for attention. He grinned, looking back up at her face, palming the curve of her sex to feel her juices seep out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I always knew you’d give into me eventually. The nerdy girls are always the dirtiest,” She rolled her eyes at his words and frowned. “Don’t give me that. I know something that’ll fix your little attitude real quick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled down her body til he was face to face with her heat. He gave her one last grin before he pulled her panties taut against her skin, forcing wondrous pressure around her clit. He licked a long stripe up her clothed core, and Claudette gave out a long whine. He continued to lick and suck her clothed sex until her panties were soaked, then he finally freed her from the garment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank stared in appreciation at her unveiled privates, uttering a quick ‘thanks for the meal’, before stuffing his face into her. Claudette let out a loud moan at the direct contact, the audible slurping sounds making her face flush even more than it already was. Her hands rushed to his half shaven head, pushing him even closer to her than he already was. Tongue plunging deep into her, exploring her insides, while the bridge of his nose added much needed pressure to her clit. Once he added his fingers into the mix, Claudette knew it was only a matter of time before she found release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-frank, AH! Please...” She pleaded, and the man seemed nowhere close to stopping. In fact he seemed to only be encouraged by her begging, continuing his movements until she twitched uncontrollably and came with a high pitched whine. He didn’t stop until Claudette had to push his head away and beg, over stimulation too much for her. He let her catch her breath while he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you so,” He said smugly. He stood from the bed, watching her like a hawk, while he eagerly undressed. “This your first time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claudette lazily nodded, dazed from her recent orgasm. Sadly enough this would be her first time with a man at the age of 23, but Frank was definitely making up for lost time. Claudette stared in awe as he undressed, admiring his toned chest and body. Frank finally pulled down his pants and stroked his length, smiling down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle...,” He eased himself back onto the bed and pulled her legs further apart, positioning himself in between them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>At first</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he grabbed her legs and slowly pushed himself into her. There was a sharp pain and lots of discomfort when he finally bottomed out into her, stilling his hips. Claudette bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly to help with the pain. They stayed like that for minutes until Claudette felt good enough to open her eyes, and chanced a glance up at Frank. He looked utterly wrecked. He had a hungry animalistic look in his eye, and it looked like it pained him to keep still for so long. She wiggled around trying to test the waters. Frank snapping out of his stupor quickly at her movement, stared back into her eyes and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready yet?” He excitedly blurted out. She wiggled slightly again, Frank tightening his hold on her instantly, before she nodded. He wasted no time pulling back out of her, before thrusting back in at an even pace. She slowly started to get used to the feeling, the first few thrusts an odd and new sensation to Claudette, and felt herself starting to enjoy it. She found herself moaning softly again, and Frank picked up the pace slightly. He experimentally thrusted at different angles, trying to find her G-spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God Frank!” Found it. He smirked broadly at her moans, hand reaching down to rub her clit. He continued his ministrations until her moans grew, getting closer and closer to her climax. She was about to warn him of her impending release, until he stopped moving and pulled out of her completely. Her face scrunched in confusion and she tilted her head at him. He gave her a toothy grin as he looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you’re flexible!” was her last warning before he grabbed her legs and forced them to either side of her body, knees touching her cheeks. He whistled at her in appreciation, before climbing back on top of her and roughly shoved his length back into her. Claudette gave out a symphony of high pitched moans as he brutally fucked her. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin was horrifically loud. Claudette could only hope in the back of her mind that David wasn’t anywhere near the building and couldn’t hear them. She didn’t want to have to explain this to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank grunted and growled as he pounded away into Claudette, sounding truly wolf-like and was clearly enjoying himself. Claudettes own sounds grew louder with each rough thrust. She was gonna burst and she couldn’t even warn Frank this time. She eventually released with a piercingly loud scream and wildly grabbed at the sheets under her for purchase. Frank followed soon after with a loud howl, forcing himself as deep inside of her as he could, and filled her with his release. They stayed in their positions for a bit, catching their breath, before Frank slowly pulled out. He leaned back, watching his seed seep out of her and pool onto the sheets below. He was going to comment on it, but was promptly cut off by the resonating ding and volcanic scenery of the Endgame Collapse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch just loves to ruin a mood huh!? I’ll kill him the next time I see the bastard,” He looked back down at Claudette who quickly sat up at the apocalyptic phenomenon and started looking around for her clothes. He smirked smugly when she slid off the bed, and had a slight limp to her step. “I mean, at least he was kind enough to wait for me to paint your guts. I would’ve lost my mind if it started and I couldn’t even get inside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claudette glared back at him, “You ruined my clothes. All I have is this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her wet panties in front of her, before grimacing and sliding them back on. He laughed at her struggle, and threw her his jacket he had lying near the bedpost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, you can give it back to me when we meet up again for round two.” He gestured at her lewdly. She only gave him a long look and a small ‘maybe’, which he fist pumped at, before taking a few steps out the door. Frank stood and followed her until they reached the exit gate. Claudette was about to walk through it before Frank roughly grabbed her arm and kissed her strongly. The kiss was all tongue and forceful, but it felt exactly like the kind of kiss he’d give, especially after fucking her so well. He eventually broke off the kiss with seconds left for the endgame, and pushed her through the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later, babe.” was all she heard before the entity closed off her path back into the map. ‘And you know what? I probably will.’ She thought and giggled to herself. ‘Maybe he’ll actually wait until all the other survivors are gone next time.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my tumblr f-agee! Feedback always welcome and I hope you enjoyed it! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>